pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour
This is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Brendan and Pokemon Chronicles: Johto. It was started 4/24/2016, and was completed on 4/25/2016. Story Kyle and Marina arrive at a beach, Kyle stretching his arms. Kyle: Ah! Nothing like the beach! This place seems so relaxing, I could just fall asleep. Marina: You do know that we’re here for my Pokémon performance and not your nap? Kyle: I know, I know. You go on ahead. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Marina: (Unconvinced) Right. I’ll come wake you when it’s time. Marina goes off, as Kyle rolls out a beach towel, laying on it. A moment later, he is fast asleep. Kyle is snoring peacefully, when a Krabby walks towards him. Krabby: Koo-kee-koo. Krabby grabs Kyle by the collar of his shirt, as it starts walking off, dragging Kyle along with it. It makes it towards the water, when a Pidgeotto dives down for the Krabby, it freaking out and running towards the water, abandoning Kyle. Kyle remains asleep, when the sand spins underneath him. A Starmie unburies itself, Kyle now on top of it. The bottom section of Starmie spins, as it glides off across the water, heading out to sea. Starmie is out in the middle of the ocean, with no land mass in sight. Starmie then tilts upward at an angle, as Kyle begins to slide off it. Kyle goes all the way off, landing on a surfaced Wailmer. Wailmer: Wail? Wailmer swims on with Kyle on his back, joining a school of Wailmer and Wailord. A Wailord blows water out of its port, as they all dive underwater. Wailmer dives as well, submerging Kyle and waking him up. Kyle flails and swims to the surface, gasping for breath and looking around in confusion. Kyle: Whoa! Huh? What?! Where? Help! Peeko the Wingull flies overhead, spotting Kyle treading water. Peeko flies off, landing on Mr. Briney’s shoulder. Mr. Briney: What is it, Peeko? Find someone? Peeko: Wingull, wing! Peeko flies out, as Mr. Briney follows. His ship pulls up next to Kyle, as he throws a life preserver out to him. Mr. Briney: Boy, what are you doing?! Stranded in the middle of the ocean! Kyle gets pulled aboard, as he’s toweled off. Kyle: Whoa! Thanks, mister. Where are we? Mr. Briney: On route to Mauville City. Kyle: Huh. I’m not familiar with that city in Johto. Mr. Briney: Johto? This is in Hoenn! You came from Johto?! Boy, you really are lost! Kyle: I guess I am! Oh, well! Mauville City sounds like fun! Mr. Briney: At least you have a chipper attitude! Mr. Briney’s ship pulls into a port outside Mauville City, as Mr. Briney ties the ship to the dock. Mr. Briney goes off, as Kyle wanders off on his own, discovering the entrance to an electrical plant. He uncovers a sign that says “New Mauville.” Kyle: New Mauville. I bet they’ve got plenty of cool Pokémon in here! Kyle goes inside, as he finds some Magnemite floating around, and Voltorb rolling around. Kyle: Eh, I can find these in Johto. But, I might as well try to get a new friend. Go, Chikorita! Kyle throws a Pokéball, choosing Chikorita. Chikorita: Chika! Kyle: Razor Leaf! Chikorita spins her head leaf, firing several leaves. The Magnemite and Voltorb dodge, as they begin to get angry. A loud roar occurs, as all the wild Pokémon retreat. A big Mecha Raikou appears, acting as a security guard. Kyle: Cool! It’s a robot of a Raikou! Mecha Raikou roars, as it charges at Kyle and Chikorita. Kyle: Ah! Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf at Mecha Raikou, it doing nothing to harm it. Kyle and Chikorita take off running outside, Mecha Raikou following. Kyle: Okay, I no longer like this thing! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies in, charing a sphere of water in its mouth. Wingull fires Water Pulse, entrapping Mecha Raikou in water, it rippling through. Mecha Raikou short circuits, as it breaks down. Kyle: Whoo! That was close! Who? Ian, Misty, Max and Brendan arrive, the others looking worried. Misty: That was close! You alright there? Kyle: Yep! I was just about to handle that! Max: Cool! A Chikorita! Max goes over, petting Chikorita. Chikorita enjoys it, as Kyle looks proud. Kyle: That’s not all! Come out, Dunsparce, Noctowl! Kyle throws two Pokéballs, choosing Dunsparce and Noctowl. Max: Awesome! Are you from Johto? Kyle: That’s right! My name’s Kyle! Max: I’m Max. That’s Misty, my older brother Brendan, and that's Ian! Brendan: How you doing, kid? Kyle: Better, now that I don’t have to worry about that robot there! Wattson: Buh-whuah-ha-ha! So you’re the ones who tripped the alarm! Wattson and Mr. Briney arrive, Wattson laughing. Misty: Mr. Briney! It’s been a while! Mr. Briney: Agreed. Wattson, that kid came in with me. Sorry about all the mischief he’s gotten into. Wattson: It’s fine. But I always did love that Mecha Raikou. Reminds me of my third grade teacher! Buh-whah-ha! Ian: Are we done here? We have things to do. Kyle: What, you’re leaving already? You haven’t even shown me your Pokémon yet! Ian begins to walk off, when Wattson clears his throat. Wattson: Actually, I could use your help there, Ian. There’s been a lot of power fluctuations at Sea Mauville, and was wondering if you could help. Max: Sea Mauville? Wattson: It’s an old power station out in the ocean. I had asked Mr. Briney here to take me out there to see what it is. And the more the merrier, I’ve always said! Kyle: Sweet! Count me in! Misty: Going out to sea? After all this time stuck inland? Count me in! Max: It sounds fun! And we’ll be able to see a historical sight! Come on, Ian! Ian: Ugh, fine. Brendan: Yay! This will be awesome! End Scene Mr. Briney's boat is sailing towards Sea Mauville, fighting through a rough storm. The skies are lined with storm clouds, lightning flashing. Ian is at the bow of the ship, while Brendan is hanging over the railing, skin looking green. Kyle: You okay, Brendan? Brendan: Ugh. Max: Are you seasick? You didn't have any problems before! Mr. Briney: Most people who get seasick experience it more on smaller boats. Kyle: Oh. Glad I don't get seasick! Misty: So, will we be able to find any Water Pokémon at Sea Mauville? Wattson: Most likely not. Part of it has sunk, so some Pokémon may make their homes there, but otherwise we shouldn't see any unless we bother them. The boat shakes violently from a wave, everyone grabbing onto the railing to stay in place. Ian stands in place, seemingly unaffected. Kyle: What's with him? He has barely said anything! Max: Ian is a trainer who doesn't really care about the smaller stuff. This kind of thing doesn't faze him, and he doesn't talk much anyway. Brendan wants to be a Pokémon Coordinator. Kyle: Woah! My friend, Marina, she's into Pokemon performances! Brendan: (Groggy) Cool. Lightning shoots up from Sea Mauville, which they are approaching quickly. Max: Lightning? Wattson: Not from the storm, kids! It came from it, meaning it was a Pokémon attack! Kyle: Maybe it's a Raikou! Ian looks back at Kyle for the first time, interested. Ian: How do you know that? Kyle: Uh, I don't. I was just thinking it, since we just saw Wattson's robot. Max: It would make sense! Raikou can shoot lightning from the cloud on its back! Wattson: But a Raikou has never been spotted in Hoenn before! Misty: How would it get onto a ship anyway? The ship pulls into an area where they can dock, Ian tying the boat down. Ian: We need to hurry. The others run aboard, when the rope snaps, Wattson and Mr. Briney left on the boat as it is washed away. They all run onto the top deck, where Raikou is standing, shooting lightning in all directions. Kyle: I was right?! Brendan: (Less green now) That, is a majestic Pokémon. I want it for contests! Ian scans Raikou with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. This Pokémon races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder. Raikou raises its cloud, firing a Thunder attack at them. Ian: Not good. Marshtomp, take it! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp takes the Thunder, being immune to it. Marshtomp: Marsh! Raikou roars, releasing more lightning from its cloud. The others scurry back, trying to avoid the attack. Kyle: Come out, Chikorita! Try and stop it with Razor Leaf! Kyle chooses Chikorita, as she spins her leaf, firing Razor Leaf. Raikou shoots several streams of lightning at once, blasting through the leaves with Discharge. Ian: Marshtomp, Wide Guard! Marshtomp forms a wide orange barrier, protecting everyone from Discharge. Chikorita gets ready to attack, as Raikou uses Roar, causing Marshtomp, Chikorita and Wingull to return to their Pokéballs. Max: Yikes! That Roar was strong! Brendan: I got us covered! Numel, come out and use Magnitude! Brendan chooses Numel, who slowly begins to lift his foot to stomp for Magnitude. Raikou fires a Thunder, everyone dodging. Numel is still going to use Magnitude. Kyle starts fidgeting while waiting, then shakes like crazy. Kyle: Agh! It's too slow! Dunsparce, use Rock Slide! Kyle chooses Dunsparce, as it releases Rock Slide, several boulders falling out of the sky. Raikou remains in place, as Rock Slide hits Raikou hard, the deck breaking underneath it. Raikou falls through, disappearing. Max: You got it! Kyle: Oh, yeah! Now to catch it! Brendan: Hey, I wanna catch it! Kyle: You snooze, you lose! Ian: Why didn't it dodge? Numel's foot touches the ground, it releasing a high power Magnitude. It shakes the boat of Sea Mauville, the floor collapsing underneath them. They all fall through, going to the floor below. They hit the deck, while Numel falls into the water which is washing in from the storm, him sinking. Brendan: Numel! Brendan dives into the water, returning Numel to his Pokéball underwater. Brendan resurfaces, quite a bit of distance away from Sea Mauville, the current taking him out to sea. Brendan: Ah! Help! Lombre, help me float! Brendan chooses Lombre, who cackles at Brendan. Brendan tries to hold onto Lombre, as it pushes him off, the two struggling. Brendan: No, Lombre, I'm serious! Help me! Misty: Oh, that guy. He'll get himself killed if he never thinks. Psyduck, bring him back with Confusion! Misty chooses Psyduck, who looks confused. Psyduck: Psy. Psyduck uses Confusion, lifting Brendan and Lombre out of the water. Waves still wash up, as Misty has to pick Psyduck up to keep it from being washed away. Raikou roars, as it takes off in a sprint. It lets out a moaning shot, as it collapses to the ground. Kyle: Huh? I know that my Dunsparce is pretty strong, but not enough to do that. Ian: I think it was hurt beforehand. It didn't move until it was brought below deck, (Gasps in realization) where it was away from the storm! It was trying to attract lightning to heal it! Kyle: Well, we can heal it even better! Noctowl, use Heal Pulse! Kyle chooses Noctowl, which releases a pink healing wave, which hits Raikou. Raikou roars in triumph, as it leaps back up to the deck. It roars and shoots Thunder into the air again, as a lightning bolt comes down and hits it, recharging and fully healing it. Scene Raikou is with the others on deck, as the storm lets up. Kyle: Alright, Raikou! Now that you're back to full strength, I challenge you to a battle! Raikou lets out a growl, as it walks around the deck. It then breaks off into a sprint, leaping off the deck out to open ocean. Raikou roars, as a Wailord breaks the surface, Raikou landing on it. Raikou looks back at the Sea Mauville, roaring back to them. Misty: I guess that explains how it got here in the first place. Kyle: Aw! I really wanted to catch it! Brendan: That would’ve been a cool catch, though. Ian: Glad we figured it out, though. Now we have to wait for Mr. Briney to make it back. Kyle: So, while we wait, why don't we have a battle?! Ian: A battle? Fine. How do you want to do it? Kyle: How about, three on three! Ian: Fine. Choose your Pokémon. Kyle: Whoo-hoo! This is so exciting! Go, Chikorita! Chikorita: Chika! Ian: Torchic, go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Torchic. Torchic: Tor! Kyle: Whoa, that’s cool! Okay, Chikorita, use Razor Leaf! Ian: Fire Spin. Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, as Torchic breathes Fire Spin, burning through Razor Leaf and hitting Chikorita hard. Chikorita drops, defeated. Misty: Chikorita is unable to battle! The winner is Torchic! Kyle: No way! (He returns Chikorita) That’s strong! But I’m not done yet! Go, Dunsparce! Kyle chooses Dunsparce. Dunsparce: Dunsss. Ian: Heh. Kyle: Huh? Something funny? Ian: No. Just reminded me of my Chikorita and Dunsparce. Kyle: You have both of those Pokémon too? Awesome! Dunsparce, use Ancient Power! Ian: Mirror Move! Dunsparce forms an Ancient Power aura, which forms into a sphere before firing. Torchic forms a black mirror, which sends Ancient Power back. Kyle: Dodge with Dig! Dunsparce Digs with its tail, as it comes back out, hitting Torchic hard. Max: How’d it dig on this ship? Ian: It could stick to the underside of the floor. I’ve done it before. Torchic, Quick Attack! Kyle: Body Slam! Torchic dashes in with Quick Attack, as Dunsparce slams into Torchic, sending him flying. Dunsparce then uses Rock Slide, which buries Torchic, defeating it. Misty: Torchic is unable to battle! The winner is Dunsparce! Kyle: Yes, yes! Awesome, Dunsparce! Ian: Treecko, go. Ian throws a Fast Ball, choosing Treecko. Treecko: Tree! Kyle: Easy! Dunsparce, Rock Slide! Ian: Detect to Slam! Dunsparce uses Rock Slide, as Treecko’s eyes glow blue, it seeing the attack and dodging it. Treecko re-appears and Slams its tail into Dunsparce, knocking it back. Kyle: Oh, man! Go for Ancient Power! Ian: Mega Drain! Dunsparce fires Ancient Power faster than Treecko can respond, hitting it hard. Treecko fires several streams of green energy, hitting Dunsparce and draining its energy. Kyle: Now, Body Slam! Ian: Detect to Quick Attack! Dunsparce goes to Body Slam Treecko, which dodges and rams Dunsparce from the side. Kyle: Ancient Power! Ian: Slam! Dunsparce forms Ancient Power, as Treecko Slams into it, it exploding. Both Treecko and Dunsparce are defeated. Misty: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Brendan: Yikes! So close! Kyle might actually beat Ian. Max: Not likely. He’s good, but Ian’s better. Kyle: We’ll see about that. Go, Noctowl! Kyle chooses Noctowl. Noctowl: Hoo! Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies into the air, ready to match Noctowl. Kyle: Confuse Ray! Ian: Dodge, and Quick Attack! Wingull speeds up, striking Noctowl with Quick Attack. Noctowl releases Confuse Ray afterwards, as Wingull flies away, not looking. Kyle: How about this then? Wing Attack! Ian: Block it with your Wing Attack! Noctowl flies in for Wing Attack, Wingull clashing with it with the same move. They clash a few more times, as Noctowl stops for a moment. Ian: Blizzard. Kyle: Block it with Confusion! Wingull fires Blizzard, while Noctowl uses Confusion to cause it to go over it. Wingull appears, striking with Wing Attack. Kyle: That’s fast! Ian: Water Pulse. Wingull fires Water Pulse at Noctowl, trapping it. The water ripples, as Noctowl drops, defeated. Misty: Noctowl is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull, and the victor is Ian! Kyle: Wow. That was awesome! Ian: You weren’t so bad yourself. I’d be interested in seeing your strength further along the line. Kyle: Can do! Marina: Hey! Kyle! The group looks, seeing Marina arriving in a speed boat, with a guy who looks like a swimsuit model. The boat pulls up, as Kyle runs down towards it. Kyle: Marina! How’d you find me? Marina: That Mr. Briney called. I’m just thankful David here had a boat. He’s a Pokémon Performer as well. Brendan: Well, it has been our honor in watching over Kyle. Brendan appears nearby, looking and acting charming. Brendan: Name’s Brendan, by the way. Marina: Yeah, don’t care. Come on, Kyle! Brendan looks crushed, as Kyle gets on the boat with them. Kyle: Bye guys! Thanks for everything! The boat speeds off, as Mr. Briney's ship approaches. The others head back to Mr. Briney’s boat, Max grabbing an unmoving Brendan. Max: You got dumped again. Shocking. Main Events * Kyle goes to Hoenn for the first time. * Ian meets Kyle. * The gang meets a Raikou. * Ian and Kyle battle, Ian winning. Characters * Kyle * Marina * Mr. Briney * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Wattson * David Pokémon * Chikorita (Kyle's) * Dunsparce (Kyle's) * Noctowl (Kyle's) * Peeko the Wingull (Mr. Briney's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Lombre (Brendan's) * Raikou * Krabby * Pidgeotto * Starmie * Wailmer (several) * Wailord (several) * Magnemite (several) * Voltorb (several) Trivia * This is the first crossover of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. * This episode features New Mauville and Sea Mauville, which otherwise would not have appeared. * This crossover was worked on side by side with PrimalFan. * Dunsparce can't legally learn Body Slam in Gen VI, the last time it was able to being in Gen III. Likewise, Noctowl can't learn Heal Pulse at all. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokemon Chronicles: Crossovers Category:Pokemon Chronicles: Episodes Category:Pokemon Chronicles: Johto